Locket
by hypoclam
Summary: Rin finds a locket from her and Len's childhood. What will stired memories bring to 14 year old Rin and Len?


**YES! I am allowed to be cheezy every once and a while. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

"Len Len!" A small girl rushed over, tackling a small boy. They both tumbled to the soft dirt. "Look what mommy gave me for my birthday!" she held up a small heart-shaped silver lock on a thin silver chain.

"What's that?" The boy asked, sitting up and reaching over to swipe the lock from the girl's hands.

"It's a pretty necklace silly!" the girl smiled and flipped her mid-back length golden hair over her shoulder. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out, "And look! There are two keys, do you want one?"

"Why would I want one? And I thought you didn't like pretty things Rin."

"All girls like pretty things!" She wiped her hands on the otherwise snow-white clean dress. It left two muddy streaks.

"What if you get in trouble for ruining it?"

"Okay, if you promise to never lose this key I will never get anymore pretty things that can be ruined!" The girl beamed like she had had the best idea in the world and pressed the key into the boy's hand.

"Fine..." The boy grumbled. Smiling the girl bent over and kissed the boy's cheek. "EEEWWW girl cooties!" he yelled jumping back.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate math." I grumbled, I can't really I hate school, I like MOST classes. Especially choir, does that count as a class? Whatever.

"I hate math homework." Len grumbled. I chuckled. He glared at me through his wild blonde bangs. He really should get his hair cut, but he likes wearing it up in short little ponytail. At least he doesn't try growing a beard. HAH, Len with a beard, funny stuff.

"I wish we had the time to get it done in class. Couldn't we be given time to?"

"Naw, the amount of homework we are given is in direct relation to how bad of kids we were. That's why we have so much." Len laughed as we approached my house. "You sure I'm allowed coming over? You really should get a cell." He glanced at me through the corner of his eye.

"Meh, you're a family friend, mom would never just tell you that you couldn't come over." I opened the door for him and quickly followed as he entered.

"You have a friend over?" a voice yelled from somewhere inside the house, probably the kitchen because I smell cookies. Mmmmm, cookies.

"Yeah." I yelled back.

"A BOY!" My mom's voice got really excited. Ugh, I really should just get a boyfriend just to make her happy. I've only ever had one, we were ten, it doesn't count when you're ten. I don't even have the excuse that I'm lesbian, only that all the guys that would even consider going out with me are total creepers or playboys that see only the boobs and ass.

"No mom, it's just Len." I said, smiling mockingly at him. I flicked his ponytail.

"It's sexy and you know it." he grinned back at me. I snorted.

"LEN!" My mom pocked her head around a corner, her brown hair swaying. I guess I got my hair from my dad, I wouldn't know though. He left when my mom was pregnant. I don't know anything about him, mom doesn't like to talk about him. Awww, so not a sob story. I don't have any interest in knowing about him, who wants to know about a man who left his pregnant wife?

"Umm, hi." Len mumbled.

"Hi Len honey! Rin, you have to clean your room, I am making cookies, I will call when they are done." Note to self: I would probably have more friends if mom would stop calling them honey, cupcake and muffin.

"Mooomm, I can't clean my room with Len over!"

"Why not?" she smiled smartly. Waving in the direction of my room she disappeared around the corner again.. I glanced at Len, if I was to win this battle I needed backup. He shrugged.

"It's okay." He smirked evilly. He probably just wanted to go through my through my stuff. I sighed. This battle was a lost cause. I might as well surrender and just clean my room. It needed it.

It's amazing to think that just by flicking a light switch I can illuminate the pile of clothes in the corner of my room, the mess that was my bed (A mattress on the ground), and of course my guitar leaning on my music stand covered in stickers from bands like AC DC, Paramore, Nightwish and countless others. Len whistled, I shot him with a dirty look.

"I'm warning you! Under all this mess I think there is a tennis racquet!" I growled. Len shot me back with an amused smile. Shaking my head a glint from my nightstand caught my eye.

"What's that?" Len asked. I turned slowly and held up the small silver lock and one key on a slim chain. It was out of place among the disarray of my room.

"Hey, I haven't seen that for years!" Len chuckled. Probably remembering us as kids.

"Don't you have a key?" I stared at him and watched his eyes fall.

"Ummm... I lost it?" He murmured. I felt a lump rise in my throat. He had promised, to keep it forever... I guess we were kids back then and everything...

"Oh..." I whispered.

"Umm… Sorry…"

"Uhh… if you don't want to stay and help me clean my room you don't have to…" I mumbled. Len's eyes widened and he took a step back. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I should have just forgotten about his promise. Seven years ago…

"Cookies are done!" Mom burst into the room "Want any!" She smirked and slid the plate of warm cookies under Len's nose.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, "I was just about to leave."

"Fine." I hissed. Mom's wide eyes darted from me to Len and back as Len marched out of the room.

"What was that?" she said hushly.

"Nothing." I mumbled, my face and eyes burning.

"RIN!" My mom roared, suddenly standing strait and looking, for once, full of authority. "I swear- Nothing? You and Len have been friends for YEARS! Nothing that can happen in ten minutes can possibly end that!"

I turned away from her. My eyes fell on top of my dresser where there was an array of pictures. Most had Len in them. Quickly, I averted my eyes and stared at the floor. Even on the ground there was traces of Len, the jeans he had given me last year for my birthday, the t-shirt from the MUSE concert we went to last summer….. He was everywhere.

I guess mom noticed that I didn't plan on doing anything but stare around my room because she grabbed my arm and dragged me out my room and down the hall.

Standing in the open doorway she pointed down the street and growled "GO." I grumbled some. She pushed me lightly in the right direction then gently but assertively, locked me out. Suddenly and without knowing why I started jogging at Len's slowly swaying figure.

"Wait!" I yelled, he just turned his head far enough to see that it was me and sprinted down the street. "Hey!" I yelped and sprinted at full speed. I haven't ever been a good runner but I guess being able to sing a high C for a full forty seconds means you have pretty good lungs. Jumping to tackle him I managed to grab his baggy pants and we both fell to the hot pavement. I cushioned my fall with my arm and Len turned to land on his side.

"Rin…" Len growled, quickly shoving something, down his shirt. What an odd place to hide something.

"What's that?" I huffed.

"Nothing." He hissed. Nice Len, Nice. Totally NOT an obvious lie.

"Oh, sure. I'm stupid enough to believe that." I hissed. Reaching over to try and grab whatever it was. He fell back and squirmed away. I lunged forward and my finger snagged something. A necklace. Around Len's neck. Huh…Never noticed that before. Before I could find out what was so special about the necklace Len jumped back, out of my reach. I grunted and fell over.

"You are being so immature." He stuck his tongue out at me. He puts us SUCH a GOOD argument about who the mature one is. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah I'M the immature one." I reached over and smacked his leg.

"Why do you care what's on my necklace? YOU just kicked me out of your house!"

"I came back didn't I? Besides, I'm curious. What is it, your house key or something?"

"None of your business." He blushed. He blushed?

"Yes it is. We've been friends for years." I glared at him, his aqua eyes looked undecided. What could it possibly be? Hmmm... I know what it's NOT, the key for my lock. I gasped, or is it? "The key… why?"

"You promised to never get anything girly if I kept this." He grumbled. I laughed.

"You want me to be girly?

"You would look good in a skirt." His face was as red as a tomato, a very, very ripe tomato.

"What color do you think would look best?" I mumbled, staring at the scraped I had given him from the tackle. Maybe I was a bit too tomboyish.

"What?"

"You DID lose it, if even for a few minutes." I smiled, he stared shocked for a few moments, then beamed.

Picking up my hand he whispered, "Yellow."

* * *

**Hahaha, yes, my cheezy oneshot. :B I am NOT good at writing cheezy romance. I wrote this for English class btw. :D the word limit was 1500-2000 words. Thats why its so short. Originally it was ging to be 2 chapters but... meh.**


End file.
